We propose to develop a unique and specialized catalog for adults with ADD/ADHD. The catalog will offer a variety of recommended products, along with personal testimonials and expert tips designed to improve daily functioning and overall quality of life for adults with ADHD: 1) improving organization, planning, execution, and follow-through, 2) decreasing the effects of attention, hyperactivity, and impulsivity problems associated with ADHD and common co-occurring disorders, and 3) cueing and reinforcing positive behavior change. Our preliminary concept-testing research with both ADD/ADHD adults and mental health experts indicates both a perceived need and strong enthusiasm for the proposed ADHD catalog concept. The initial financial analysis we conducted strongly suggests that the proposed catalog would be commercially viable, and may also appeal to the millions of individuals impaired by similar, though less severe, problems. We propose to further study, optimize, and develop the ADHD catalog concept and quality assurance, empirically identify and segment the customer base, quantitatively assess the perceived need and interest, as well as effects of the prototype catalog on potential customers, explore both electronic and print distribution channels, identify mediating and dependent variables to assess behavior change, and perform an economic feasibility analysis. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: There is an immense need for products and advice that help people manage problems with time management, focus, follow-through, and other ADHD symptoms. The proposed catalog of products and ideas has a large market potential, given its likely appeal to ADHD adults, and millions of others impaired by less severe symptoms. There is no apparent direct competition at this point in time.